


i heart you

by FlawlessZiam



Series: you & i [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Tumblr, sappy girlfriends in love, this is literally the sappiest thing i have ever written forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the perfect way to describe how you're feeling isn't through your own words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i heart you

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and it's 1:30 am and i'm posting this on a whim. i might make it a series because i'm a sucker for lesbian fluff and writing this was almost like a stream of consciousness type thing and it was fun? i just love these girls way to much.

Maya isn’t sure when she turned into a sappy tumblr girlfriend, but it’s kind of terrible. 

When Maya looks at Riley she sees mood boards with pastels and flowers and so much sunshine it makes her eyes hurt. She sees countless moments that would make million note worthy gifs- Riley twirling in the subway station, Riley smiling as she lays in the grass, Riley turning her head to look out the bay window… She sees #goals and #wlw and she makes heart eyes because Riley is beautiful and she would make thousands of blogs dedicated to her if she had the time and energy. 

It’s terrible because she hates tumblr, only knows these terms from countless hours of half napping and watching over Riley’s shoulder as she types away on her not so secret blog. It’s terrible because Maya used to scoff at the very things she is now using to describe the love of her life. It’s terrible because she’s starting not to care. 

In her free time she looks up matching tattoos that she and Riley can get, even though she knows Riley hates needles and could never sit still enough to get one done. She listens to a playlist called sun lesbian and pictures Riley throughout every song. She sketches a picture of her and Riley lounging in the bay window, except the bay window is a rock and they’re actually mermaids sunbathing.

The worst part is when Riley catches on. 

Her blog, which always had subtle references to Maya between well written feminist rants and cute dog gifs, becomes full of her. She writes a poem entitled Honey & Peaches and another about a sorceress who climbs into a princesses window and steals her heart. She reblogs mood boards with the moon and blonde girls and dark shades of purple, the only shade that Maya tolerates. There are pictures of vintage band shirts that are tagged #want and #must buy and #for her. 

She shows everything to Maya and is delighted when she can’t help but smile. 

Maya thinks its all terrible, but in the best possible way.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for kudos and comments so you should indulge me 
> 
>  
> 
> i'll write you things if you have good ideas and you ask nicely :)


End file.
